The first day, from the rest of our life
by Josatya
Summary: After eight years, the future arrived. Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 –** "The beginning" 

_Every now and then time can really trick you. _

_He passes by you so fast, that sometimes, we don´t even notice him, until he´s already gone. In fact, until this very moment I never actually realized how true that was! _

_I mean…eight years passed by me, since I arrived to LA, but in some way, it feels like it was yesterday. And even though it feels so close, I know it´s not, but I also know I felt every single day, every hour, every second of it, with the same intensity of the first time, with the same hunger for life, with the same straight to fight my fights, for me, for love and especially for future…to be able to have one, a happy one. And it wasn´t always easy , actually it isn´t always easy to be the way you are - it sure wasn´t for me - but somehow I always managed a way to follow that path, since i´m pretty sure it would be so mush harder to be the way i´m not._

Spencer was standing in front of the river, with no shoes on the cold sand from this amazing beach, thinking in everything she´d been trough in the past few years, all her adventures, all the drama, all the obstacles, but also all the happiness and the good moments from it. Well… she´d been thinking about her journey, now realizing that she´s not a child anymore, she´s a grown up now, and also knowing that this is just the beginning of a new cycle in her life, certainly the most wonderful of all but probably, also the hardest.

Has she´s thinking about all that, she´s playing with the ring she now carries in her left hand. Spencer is a 24 years old married women now, and besides all the bad roads she´d been riding on until she get here, she had never felt so happy.

--

Their distant thoughts were only broken by the sound of someone approaching her, she could sense her and smell her so well, that stranger, once, that now became the most important part of her life.

Person: "How does it feel?"

(Has she said that, the person covers her with a jacket and hugs her, from behind, putting her chin on Spencer left shoulder)

Spencer (rests her head in the person head, and smiles): "It feels cosy!"

Person: "And how do you feel about the sunset here?"

Spencer: "It feels perfect … with you."

Person: "ow, you´re so adorable Spence. I could hold you forever." (They both smile) "Besides, I love Venice. I´m so happy we´re finally here."

Spencer: "I´m happy too. You can´t imagine how much"

Person: "Trust me dear, I think I do"

They enjoy a little silence, and with this, Spencer raises her head to the wind coming from the see, closes her eyes, and smiles, just like she uses to do, to enjoy the peace surrounding that serene and perfect moment.

Spencer (still with her eyes closed): "Ashley?"

Ashley: "Yes babe?"

Spencer: "I love you!"

Ashley (now softly smiling): I love you too.

That´s the end of the first chapter, of my first fanfic. I´m not a pro, not even closer to that, but I hope you liked. I´m sorry if my English is not perfect, i´m doing my best, since i´m Portuguese. lol


	2. One Year before that

_**One year before that…**_

**SPENCER POV**

_It was a rainy Sunday morning in LA, one day I hadn´t see in a while around here. The raindrops were so violent that their deafening noise while heating the roof, right upon my head, wake me up. I remember it was one of those days you just want to grab a movie and stay at home, which was exactly what I was intending to do, until I turn around in my bed and see that gleeful face of hers, looking straight at me in a portrait I kept in my bedside cabinet, and that was when I remembered, that after all, there might be some better things to do than staying at home, even in a stormy day. __But still, and even though I was aware of this, I was far to know what was really going to happen that day, and how bright and cheerful that tempestuous weekend was going to turn out to be…or maybe not. _

_--_

While Spencer was on her underwear trying to choose something to dress, her cell phone rings. It was Ashley! She picks up, with the largest smile.

**Spencer:** "Hey baby! I was just thinking about you"

**Ashley:** "Really? Well…actually you crossed my mind too, but only for a few seconds, nothing much."

**Spencer:** "Oh really? So I guess me being almost naked, trying to figure out something to dress, for you, doesn´t really make to much sense, now does it?"

**Ashley:** "Honey, you being naked, and me, always make sense"

**Spencer** (laughing): "You´re such an ass."

**Ashley:** "Oh I know…that´s why you love me!"

They both giggle. But Ashley became more serious.

**Ashley:** "Now seriously baby, I was thinking… since you just became a responsible graduated journalist, your PARENTS (She puts a special intonation in this last part) wouldn´t mind if you…" And she is interrupted by Spencer.

**Spencer** (giggling): "I know…can you believe that!"

**Ashley:** "Of course Spence, you so deserve it, plus you´re the greatest person i´ve ever meet and you worked so hard on this, I know you´ll keep working, and that´s why you will be the greatest journalist investigator in the whole world, and if i´m lucky, I will be there with you to see it happen".

**Spencer** (melting with Ash´s complements, say in a groaning voice): "Own…you´re the best girlfriend in the world, you know that? And don´t be silly, of course you´re going to be there. You were there in the last seven years, weren´t you? So…what could ever change?"

**Ashley:** "Nothing I hope." _but that will be up to you_ (she thinks) "But, how I was saying, I was wondering, if you didn´t want to spend this weekend with me, I kind of…have some plans"

**Spencer** (Lifs her right eyebrow): "Plans! What plans?"

**Ashley:** "Well…that you will have to leave with me. Soooo…are you coming?"

**Spencer:** "Mmmm…spende the entire weekend, only with you...mmm, I don´t know…" (silence) "Of course i´m going, you silly bunny"

**Ashley:** "Great! So hurry up…when can you be here?"

**Spencer:** "I just need to pack some stuff, i´ll be there in…40 minutes?"

**Ashley:** "Deal. Love you!"

**Spencer:** "Love you to. Bye"

-- _And so it began…one of the most emotional full periods of my life._

_--- --- ---_

I hope you´re enjoying, there is much more to come. Be free to review, and thanks for the ones who already did. (lol, thanks for the language comprehension).

Stay well,

-Joana


	3. Should I?

**Author note:** This one is a little bit bigger, hope you like it. Feel free to Review it, it´s always good to your opinions.

-----

**Ashley POV**

_I don´t exactly know how to explain how nervous and anxious I was in that day. We - me and Spence I mean - were dating for quite a long by then. Actually, it was our seventh birthday. __Gosh ...Seven years! __For me, this was as new and revolutionary as Neil Armstrong, first time in the moon. Seriously! And I didn´t know precisely how to react to that, I felt like there was too much bottled up inside me. I was excited, hopeful, proud, pleased, but also terrified and scared...The emotions simply run out from one extreme to the other. But no matter how much confused I was that time, I knew this was just the way I wanted things to be, I just knew this was THE girl, now the Women, who once, transformed my life completely, who for the first time in my life made me felt loved for who I was, not for what I had, and to who I was already so deeply in love too, which was the reason why I securely decided to give this step forward, I was certain Spencer was the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, but still, and exactly because of that, I was so afraid and restless about what she might thing about it. _

_That day, for sure, I found out something about me, that I never ever thought I might see in this same old Ashley Davies ..._

--

After calling Spencer, Ashley was frantically walking back and forward in the entire house, whispering to herself if she had already packed this and that, and that. She checked out her bags for about one hundred times. And after everything was more than checked out and confirmed, she made one last phone call.

**Women **(ironically) "Hello again!"

**Ashley:** "Hi Ms. Lewis, I was just calling to check out how things are going around there?"

**Ms. Lewis:** "Ashley, dear, for the last time, everything is ok and running has we agreed, don´t worry. Everything is going to be _wholly and tremendously perfect_, just like you requested, calm down honey!"

**Ashley:** "Oh…I know, is just that, i´m so nervous you know?

**Ms. Lewis;** "I know dear, I know…"

**Ashley:** "Do you think I should cancel it? Maybe it´s to soon, maybe she´s not going to like it, or she´s simply not ready, maybe I should do it differently, or maybe I…"

**Ms. Lewis:** "Ashley!"

**Ashley:** "yes?" She timidly answered

**Ms. Lewis:** "Everything is going to be just fine, she will love it. _ALL_ of it! And more important than that Ashley, Spencer loves you, ok? So, i´m going to hang up now, and you´re going to be calm, ok? Isn´t it suppose to be a surprise? Do you want her to find out before time? Because she will you know, if you keep going this crazy!"

**Ashley:** "Yes, but…"

**Ms. Lewis:** "No more buts, see you later."

**Ashley:** "Ms. Lewis?"

**Ms. Lewis: **"Yes Ashley?" (She impatiently answers)

**Ashley: **"Do you really think she loves me?"

**Ms. Lewis:** "I know so. I mean, even a blind man could see it, so please relax ok? Everything will be great"

**Ashley **(more convinced and less apprehensive): "Thank you Ms. Lewis, for everything. I´ll see you around 7 pm"

**Ms. Lewis:** "You´re welcome dear, bye!"

They finally hang up, and exactly in that moment, she hears a car approaching her house. It was Clay who Spencer asked to bring her to ash´s place,since even though she already has licence, she didn´t wanted to leave the car at Ashley´s place, since she´s going to stay there the whole weekend, or so she thought.

--

Spencer always kept that innocent little girly look and way of beeing, with the difference that she was now a women, and with that, her expression was somehow more intense, and her posture straighten up a little bit, she was not so clumsy anymore. But one thing never changed, she still wanted to please Ashley, even thought she usually dressed simply, so she was using her hair free, a little bit lower than her shoulders, she knew Ashley like it that way, and she was in her tight blue jeans, with a cute blanc top, revealing her shoulders and her neckline, without forgetting the stunning opened smile of hers that always took her girlfriend breath away. Ashley, in the other hand, was still the same hotty that everyone always notice when she crossed the street, even with her usual jeans and their normal small tops, which was exactly what she was using.

--

Ashley opened the door and Spencer run out towards her, and jumped over Ash´s body embracing her waist with her legs, which almost threw the brunette to the floor. They share lots of small kisses, finishing with a long one and a hug, they didn´t saw each other since Spencer's graduation party, which was one week before that day, because Spencer was out in Ohio, with her family.

**Ashley** (a little bit breathless, but generously smiling): "Spence, you almost killed me here, and btw, you´re getting heavier! What did they give you to eat girl!"

**Spencer **(laughing): "Blame my grandma"

**Ashley **(teasing): "I sure will!"

**Spencer:** "Oh I miss you so much baby!"

They tighten the hug

**Ashley:** "I miss you too bun"

Their cute love demonstration was interrupted by clay, all wet, in the rain, standing with Spencer's bags.

**Clay:** "Mmmm…I´m really sorry to interrupt your lovely scene girls, but do you think you can leave that for later?"

Spencer gets down from Ashley's embrace, and they both looked at clay, and can´t help it but laugh.

**Ashley:** "Oh i´m sorry Clay, come in."

They entered in Ashley´s house, Spencer run out to Ashley's couch and clay rested the bags on the floor. After thatm Ash gives a little kiss on Clay´s cheek.

**Ashley:** "How are you buddy?"

**Clay:** "Well…I could be better, if I weren´t all wet, but it´s nice to see you though"

**Ashley** (laughing): "You´re incredible. I´m so sorry, is just that we get all excited and…oh well, can I get you something to drink or something dry for you to dress?"

**Clay:** "Thanks, but it will have to stay for another time, I need to leave right away, my girlfriend it´s waiting for me, back home, besides I think you have a lot to catch up"

**Ashley** (laughing): "Yeah, we sure do. So…good weekend I guess."

**Clay:** "You too. Byyye Spence!" (He says, almost yelling so she can hear him)

**Spencer** (yelling): "Bye big brother, you rock"

Clay leaves, Ashley closes the door, and walks to the living room, where Spencer is.

--

So, what are you thinking so far? I hope you´re enjoying, and once again, thanks for the reviews.


	4. Flashback

Ashley slowly walked into her living room, where Spencer was laying in the couch, waiting for her to come. The brunette stopped when she entered the room, resting her back against the wall, where she stayed, just staring at her girlfriend, admiring her beauty and cuteness. Spencer, in the other hand, when finally realized that Ashley arrived to the room, the focus of her deep lovely blue eyes were now all over her. And that´s how they stayed for a few moments, just starring at one another, but it´s Spencer the one that breaks the silence.

**Spencer** (in a whisper): "Do you know what day is today?"

**Ashley** (nodded affirmatively smiling): "Yes…of course I do."

Ashley starts to approaching the blond, while this changed her eyes focus to the floor and kept speaking.

**Spencer:** "When I think about everything we went threw in all of this years, all we needed to fight for so we could be together, all the people we needed to face…all the disappointments (she whispers)… and everything else we needed to figure out about our own feelings, and still be capable to be there for each other, it´s so…so painful sometimes – true - but most of the times…" (She lifts her head and looks to her girlfriend who was now standing in front of her, touching her hair) "…the important ones, it feels so worm inside, and in my heart, I know I could never be more save than when i´m inside yours"

Ashley holds Spencer's hand, and pulls her up from the couch, forcing her to meet her eyes.

**Ashley:** "And I couldn´t be happier."

They both hugged tightly, and after a small period of silence, Ashley starts laughing. which makes Spencer pull her slowly away, surprised.

**Spencer:** "What are you laughing at?" (she asked, in a cheery way, she wasn´t upset, just curious)

**Ashley:** "I was just remembering our first anniversary, do you remember?"

**Spencer** (Now also laughing): "How could I forget? It went all wrong at the beginning, I was so disappointed and frustrated with myself"

**Ashley:** "Seriously, you´re the cutest thing, but you had always been such a drama queen!"

**Spencer:** "Oh no I haven´t, it was our first anniversary, and that stupid kid had to ruin it, I was upset, is only normal for me to…"

She didn´t ended her sentence, once she realized that Ashley was looking at her with an amusing ironic smile all over her face, like if she was saying "It doesn´t really deserve the effort for you to try to find out an excuse to be like that, you are what you are, deal with it". lol.

**Spencer** (now with a sulky face): "Oh, you´re so bad to me, stop it" (she punch ashley´s arm, when she said that)

**. : Flashback : . **

Spencer had been gathering for weeks everything she had, shared with Ashley, tickets for movies and theatre, visit cards from some places they´d been (hotels, restaurants, etc), lyrics from the musics who where already their very own property just for being the ones that said so much about their relationship, lots of pictures from their moments, well…lots of things in the end, lots of _their_ things! And after gathering everything, she carefully made this book, that she called "Our first year of memories", where she pasted all those recollections from their relationship in the last year. And at the very end, in the last page, she wrote below one Black and White picture of them both, smiling and looking at each other:

_"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet"._

**William Shakespeare**

She wrote that because, that´s how she feels about love, no matter what form and aspect he carries, it´s always love.

After that, she was so happy with the final result that her anxiety couldn´t wait for the next morning. She needed to give the present to Ashley and celebrate their first year together, as soon as possible…which at that point suggested, _right now_. So, at midnight, when everyone else was sleeping, and it was officially their anniversary day, she grabbed some pants and t-shirt, put on a jacket, sneak out of the house, and made her way to her princess palace (which was the name she uses to ironically speak about Ashley's house), determined to make that night special by doing her a surprise, appearing without any notice and offering her love in those peaces of paper, because she knew the brunette would be up, she never goes to bed early.

And with that, after a few minutes of fast walking, Spencer was already in Ashley´s neighbourhood, and with the excitement getting bigger, the attention to the street and everything else surrounding her was getting smaller. Meanwhile, a drunken kid crossed the street in her direction, driving his skate and drinking some beer. Needless to say he wasn´t exactly in his best moment either. So, their completely different hallucinated worlds were only crossed by the few moments from the impact of the shove. The kid didn´t saw Spencer and she definitely didn´t saw him, and that common fact resulted in a resonant ram with each other. It took a few seconds for them to realize what happened, since actually in Spencer's mind, she could only had been stroked by an U.F.O. or something, because she was positively sure that there wasn´t any kind of movement in the street, except for the shadow of her girlfriend body getting undressed, by the window that she already could saw from the street.

**Spencer:** "Hey! What is your problem boy? Can´t you see where you´re going?

**Boy:** "Hun? What? Oh…calm down girl. I was just with…"

Spencer interrupts him, yelling.

**Spencer:** "Oh fuck! Look at what you did! I can´t even believe in this…my book, you ruined it, you stupid kid!"

**Boy:** "Hey listen, I only…"

**Spencer:** "Shut up! Just…just GO, ok?"

The anger and disgust growing inside Spencer´s chest was now at some point that she knew that she could _and would_ kill the kid if he didn´t leave right away, which was exactly what he did, once he realized that he might get in trouble if he don´t.

**Boy:** "I´m sorry dude, I´m out of here"

And with that, he left. Spencer, in the other hand, was still in the floor, looking at the book she made, with so much love, now completely ruined, soaked with beer and dirty with all kind of trash from the floor, without speaking of the pieces of paper that the skate pulled out of the book.

Ashley, who was getting in her pyjamas in her room, heard the noise in the street and approached the window to see what was going on out there, and for her surprise, she found Spencer, on the floor. _Spencer! What the hell?_ She though, and quickly run out the house, only to meet the sad waterfalls in the blond girl eyes.

**Ashley** (caressing Spence's shoulder): "Spencer, are you ok? What are you doing here, and in the floor? And, wow Spence, you´re bleeding, what happened?"

With all the preoccupation with the book and the growing hunger with the boy, she didn´t even realized she had ripped her pants and was bleeding from her knee.

**Spencer** (broken-hearted): "Oh Ashley…" She moans "Everything is ruined!"

**Ashley:** "What´s ruined? Come on baby, lets get up, we need to go inside and take care of those wounds"

While taking care of Spencer, the girl told Ashley what had happened, crying and grieving about it. She was so sad, because for her, this was so important and Ash could see in her eyes and in the sorrow she carried inside them, that she putted a lot on this gift. Which somehow make Ashley realize at the same time that she was intending to give Spencer something meaningless. She had never been with someone else this longer, and she didn´t exactly knew what to buy for this occasions, so she bought something trivial, expensive, but still trivial, with no significance, and in some way she was happy that this had happened, so she realized just that, that there were much better things to offer than the ones that money could buy.

They ended the night in the roof of Ashley´s house, watching the stars and the moon, at the sound of the brunette´s voice, singing for her lover who was now involve in her arms, enjoying her first year in love.

**. : End of Flashback : . **

---

So what do u think? I know this might be getting a little bit too soppy, lol, but… hopefully it will get better.


	5. Teaser

After a few moments remembering some situations they went through in the past few years, and after cuddling with each other for a little while, it was lunch time and they both decided to eat something. But, since neither of them was in the mood for cooking, they ordered pizza – as usual.

Then, while eating and giggling on the couch…

**Spencer: **"I seem to recall that you said you had plans, could you explain that to me now?"

**Ashley** (putting a shocked look in her face): "What! This is my plan, am I not good enough? You need to have more!"

Spencer didn´t get she was joking and get all flushed, with the embarrassment.

**Spencer:** "Oh…no, it´s not that, is just that I thought that you might had planned something else…but it´s perfect like this, I mean, being here with you and…"

Ashley couldn´t stop herself anymore and started laughing, which made Spencer a little bit confused.

**Ashley:** "Spence, in all of this years you still don´t know when i´m joking?"

**Spencer** (ironically speaking): "That´s because you´re a mean girl, and i´m a pure soul who keeps falling for you"

Ashley approached her girlfriend that was standing against the wall with a soda in her hand. She grabbed her by the belt and pulled her close, forcing the encounter of their waists, in a way that the brunette could feel the heat emanating from the blond girl body. After that, noticing that the other girl breathing was getting faster, Ashley with a delighted smile, putted her hands in the back of Spencer's waist, caressing the area, and delicately lowering them a little bit further, until she finally meet the butt, holding it softly. While her hands were making that journey over spencer´s body, in a whisper, only a few millimetres from Spencer´s lips, almost touching them, she starts talking.

**Ashley:** "Am I a bad girl, hun?" She softly kissed her girlfriend mouth, and changed her own to Spencer's ear, where she whispered "And don´t you like it?"

While saying that, she pressed her hands against Spencer's buttocks, holding her girlfriend body even more tightly against hers. Spencer was shaking, and with that final act, loosed the strength in her legs with an audible moan.

**Spencer:** "Yes…"

**Ashley:** "Yes what sugar?" (she kept whispering to her girlfriend ear, so close that her lips softly caressed Spencer's skin)

**Spencer:** "Yes…I do like it"

**Ashley:** "Good"

And when Spencer couldn´t help herself anymore, and went to ashley´s mouth, to kiss her, needing to feel her right away, right now, right there ... the brunette meanly pulled her away, leaving the other girl completely wasted with tension.

**Ashley **(grinning): "And now we should be going"

**Spencer:** "Wha … what? Where? Why? Does it need to be right now?"

Spencer tries to approach the brunette, but without any luck.

**Ashley: **"Yes baby, now! Well…not exactly now, because _now_ you´re going to change your top"

Spencer didn´t even notice that she spilled her soda all over her shirt.

**Spencer:** "Oh…shit!

**Ashley** (laughing): "Spencer, honestly, you need to pay more attention to what you´re doing girl"

**Spencer:** "Righhhtt… You´re such a teaser Ms. Davies, and I don´t know how, but you always end laughing at me"

**Ashley:** "That´s life! But now seriously, we need to go!"

**Spencer:** "Oh…alright"

Spencer, completely frustrated for not having what she wanted, went to Ashley's bedroom and looked for something to dress. Meanwhile Ashley went to her things, cheeking once again if everything was there, and giving a special attention to a little black box, hidden inside the bag, that she grabbed. _Yes Ashley Davies, you finally loosed your min_, she though, putting it back to where it was, smiling. After that, and only a few moments later they were already ready to hit the road, which was exactly what they did.

**Spencer: **"So, you didn´t tell me where we were going."

**Ashley: **"No, I didn´t"

**Spencer:** "Sooo…_where are_ we going?"

**Ashley:** "To the most important day of my life, I hope"

Spencer shakes her head, with confusion.

**Ashley:** "But…if you need translation, country house might be a good one"

**Spencer:** "We´re going to the mountains!"

**Ashley:** "Yep, we are"

And so the trip continued… until they were finally there, at Ash's little paradise, where the night was just about to begin.

---

Well, you know, i love to see your opinions. Especially because it´s kind of frustrating, the fact that i can´t really put this story like i wanted, because of the language issue. lol. But oh well, i´m trying. Stay well and tks for the reviews.

-Joana


	6. Do you?

As soon as Ashley appeared in front of the gates from the house, they slowly started to open, almost pushing the rain with them so she could come in with the car, and all her anxiety in it.

After parking inside, a cute old lady appeared from the principal entry from the house, with a huge umbrella, but still with her arms wide opened to Ashley's embrace.

**Mrs. Lewis:** "Ashley dear, you're so grown up!"

She hugged Ashley so hard, that she was just worried about breathing

**Ashley:** "oh…uhh..Mr Lewis, glad to see you too"

**Mrs. Lewis:** "You´re so beautiful and you look so … _happy_!" She whispered the last part to the girl ear. To which Ashley replied with a soft smile and another whisper.

**Ashley: **"...and scared"

**Mrs. Lewis:** "Don´t be!"

After that, she blinked to Ashley and finally released the brunette when she saw Spencer getting out of the car, trying to escape from the rain and going to the old lady direction. Even though she had only seen her a couple of times, Mrs. lewis already liked her very much, after all, who wouldn´t?

**Mrs. Lewis**: "Child you're a mess!"

She said that, while trying to fix Spencer's hair, all messy because of the rain

**Mrs. Lewis **(in a worried way): "You need to change quickly dear, or you´ll get pneumonia or something!"

**Spencer **(softly laughing): "Oh Mrs. Lewis, i´m fine, you always exaggerate!"

**Mrs. Lewis:** "Well…it´s true, but anyway, give me a hug, how can this be possible, you look exactly the same from the last time I saw you… a little angel"

Spencer hugged Mrs. Lewis, and smiled to her, while Ashley observe the tender scene that both women shared there, and in a sort of proud/happy way to see how Spencer fitted so well in her life, she smiled for them too.

**Spencer: **"How is Mr. Lewis doing?"

**Mrs. Lewis:** "Oh he is better than ever, but he´s not here though, he needed to leave earlier, and unfortunately, so do I."

**Spencer:** "Why? You're leaving? But…we just arrived."

**Mrs. Lewis:** "Exactly!"

Spencer looked a little bit confused, but, that didn´t really surprised her anymore, she knew something was going on, she just didn´t realized what it was.

**Mrs. Lewis:** "Ashley dear, everything is just like you asked, and if you girls need anything, you know how to reach me! Now, both of you give me a kiss, because I really need to go, the car is waiting for me outside, have a great weekend"

Ashley hugged the old woman, and kissed her goodbye, and so did Spencer. After a couple minutes of waving to Mrs. Lewis car, they were totally alone, staring at the gates from the house.

**Spencer:** "So, now, could you explain me what it´s going on here?"

Ashley was getting nervous with the time, but she tried to hide it, until the very last moment.

**Ashley:** "Nothing is going on silly, let's just get in, it´s kind of…cold here"

With that, both girls made their way to the house, and once they entered the door, there was all dark, only with the light of a trail of little candles drowned in the floor, surrounded with rose petals, that ended in the most beautiful table that Spencer had ever seen, everything was shining and glowing, from the light of the candles, to the glasses and plates and the perfume in the air.

Spencer was totally amazed, and so was Ashley, she didn´t expect things to be this great, even though she explained everything with total excellence of details. After taking a deep breath, the brunette holds her girlfriend hand, a little bit afraid of the answer.

**Ashley:** "Do you like it?"

**Spencer:** "Do I like it! I loved it!"

They both smiled.

**Ashley:** "Come on, lets take a sit"

Ashley leaded Spencer to her place, pulled her chair for her, and then, when the blond girl thought she couldn´t be more impressed, a soft melody echoes from the other side of the room, where a man was playing in the living room piano, accompanied with a violinist who soon entered in the music rhythm.

**Spencer:** "Oh my God…I can´t believe it"

**Ashley **(apprehensive): "You don´t like it! I can make them stop if you want"

Spencer grabbed Ashley's hand, pulled her from the chair, and hugged her, thigh, followed by a tender kiss.

**Spencer: **"I love you"

**Ashley** (smiling, a little bit more tranquil): "Me too!"

**Spencer:** "Lets dance"

Spencer putted her hands on Ashley´s back, and rested her head in the girl left shoulder, and the brunette placed her hands on Spencer´s waist and also rested her head on Spencer´s head. They stayed there, for awhile, with slowly movements, dancing around in each other embrace. After a few minutes of silence, enjoying the moment, Ashley break it, but without moving.

**Ashley:** "You know, it´s moments like this, that make me realize how precious the little things can be when i´m with you. They never were until you appear, they were never enough."

**Spencer:** "I know. The same thing happens with me. But the good thing is, i´m not going anywhere"

Ashley pulled a little bit away, once again took a deep breath, and looked into Spencer's big blue eyes.

**Ashley:** "About that…I have something i´ve been wanting to ask you, for awhile now, but I´d never really figured out how to do it, how to feel it. I wanted to be perfect, I wanted to be the way you dreamed, the way you imagined it to be, I…well, come here"

Ashley leaded Spencer to her chair, and went to her bag, from where she took a little black box, and then kneeled in front of the blond. And at this point, Spencer was the one getting nervous, she already understood were this was going, and she was to much surprised and stunned with everything to actually focus in what was really happening, she just couldn´t think, her heart was beating to fast.

**Ashley:** "Spencer Carlin, baby" She paused and looked straight to Spencer´s eyes "Do you…"

And just when Ashley was about to purpose, a large noise from the door hitting against the all, interrupt her.

**Ashley:** "Kay!"

**Kayla:** "Ashley!"

Both girls were surprised to see each other. Kayla, was obviously drunk, and so the boy that was with her, John, her boyfriend.

**Ashley:** "What the hell are you doing here!"

Kayla, realizing what was going on…

**Kayla:** "Oh fuck…"

---

So, what do u think? Sorry for the late update, but with school and stuff, it´s harder to be right on time. Still, i´ll update soon this time.


	7. I can´t do this

Both Spencer and John were a little bit in "trance" and they didn´t get what was going on, until a few moments later.

**Spencer:** "Can anyone explain me what's going on here? Because I'm completely lost. After all, what is this suppose to be? Some sort of family reunion or something!"

**Ashley:** "No it´s not that, it´s just…" _Fuck, why did she have to appear? _

Ashley didn´t really know what to say, she wasn´t expecting this. She planned everything with such detail and love, she really wanted everything to be perfect and romantic. In the end, she was expecting everything to go in the way Spencer had dreamed.

**Kayla:** "Ash i´m so sorry, I didn´t meant to ruin anything, I…we…I just didn´t know you were here, I mean, you both, and all the candles and roses, and music and love and…ok, John, we´re leaving"

When she finish saying that, she grabbed the boy and intended to leave the two girls alone, but apparently, John was enjoying the show.

**John** (with a grin smile) "Hell no! Do you think i´m going to miss this cute little lezzie scene! No way! Besides, and if i´m really lucky, there's going to be a sex scene afterwards."

**Spencer:** "What ?"

Ashley gets back on her feet, she was now really starting to be pissed.

**Ashley:** "Kayla, before I really lose my patient, leave and take that ignorant boyfriend of yours with you"

**Kayla:** "Yeah, don´t be an ass, lets just leave John, please"

Kayla grabbed his arm again and tried to leave, but he brutally released himself from her hands, and pulled her away.

**John:** "Let go of me. If you want to leave, leave. I´m staying! Besides, the big sister _Davies _is beginning to get angry, isn´t she hot when she´s like that? It must be a family thing. To bad she´s _the man_ of the house, at least she was the one on her knees." He stopped "Oh, but wait a minute, maybe she wasn´t proposing, maybe she was getting down on the little farm girl, and they were starting to have wild lesbian sex. Man…this is so pervert, and awesome. How can they let you freaks actually get married now? Oh well…who cares, can´t wait for more!" He laughed. "Don´t stop because of me!" he said with a wry grin all over his face.

Spencer was so embarrassed, and hurt, and disappointed and angry at this point, that she couldn't take it anymore. And even though, deep inside, she knew this wasn't Ashley's fault, she couldn't do anything else but blame her right now, for exposing her like this, and most of all, for letting this ignorant guy insult them like that, insult _her_, trash her feelings like they were garbage. She hated Ashley in that moment for not protecting her from that and for not having a plan B for these kinds of situations. And with all those feelings growing inside her, she started to cry because of them all.

**Spencer:** "Seriously Ashley, is this your idea of a great weekend. How can you stay here and do nothing??"

**Ashley:** "No baby, I didn´t know they were coming, I can´t…"

**Spencer:** "Don´t you bullshit me with your stupid excuses, you´re always like that, you always ruin everything, you´ll never change, you only care about how you feel, and don´t you baby me, i´m leaving"

With this, Spencer runs out of the room, into the rainy night.

**Ashley: **"Spencer!" (She yelled, in vain)

**John:** "Oh, your leaving already!"

Ashley knew she could kill that boy if he didn´t leave right away.

**Ashley** (creaking her teeth's with hunger): "You putt your fucking ass OUTSIDE of MY house, RIGHT NOW, before I break all the shining teeth's on that grin smile of yours"

**Kayla:** "I´m so sorry Ashley, I really am. Let´s go John, Now!"

**John:** "Ok, ok, i´m leaving. It´s not like we´re going to have a party anymore. By-bye Ashley"

**Ashley**: "You really need to learn how to pick lovers"

After that, Ashley run out the door, looking from Spencer. She was hurt with what the girl said to her, but how could she blame her, she knew how Spencer was sensitive and emotive in the matters of the heart, and in the end, she had just been humiliated by her future sister-in-law boyfriend. How could she want to belong to a family who doesn't respect her, and her feelings, and her way of being.

Ashley was freaking out, looking for Spencer in the woods, it was raining like hell, and the thunders were beginning to get bigger and louder.

**Ashley:** "Spencer! Baby where are you?" She kept yelling, and yelling.

Now the brunette was beginning to be worried, until she saw her girlfriend body, sitting against a tree. Spencer had her head rested against her knees, and she was crying, even though the tears couldn't be notice because of all the rain rolling down on her face.

**Ashley:** "Baby, what are you doing here, please, come with me to the house, lets put some dry closes, so we can talk, ok?"

Spencer lifted her head, and looked into Ashley´s eyes

**Spencer: **"No Ashley. I can´t do this. I just…can´t!"


	8. The reason why

Ashley felt like she had been hit in the stomach. She couldn´t believe in what she was hearing, she couldn´t loose Spencer, not now, not ever, not like this.

**Ashley (**eyebrows arching in concern): "What? What are you telling me?"

**Spencer **(still crying): " I can´t take this anymore, people judging me, disrespecting me for who I am, for who I love. I could even stand that with other people, but not with the ones I thought that liked me, from the people that I might need to spend some time with. I can´t Ashley, I wouldn't know how to deal with it, I need to have a quiet life, or at least a normal one, I just, I just want a normal life Ashley, I just want that…"

Ashley was hurting so badly in that moment, but trying not to cry, she felt it was so unfair, it wasn't her fault, she had planned it with all the love she could give, with all the attention with Spencer needs, and desires, and this was how she treated her? How she thanked her? She simply couldn't say anything with everything all messed up inside her head, so she just simply stayed quiet and in silence.

**Spencer:** "Won´t you say anything to me?"

Ashley lift up from the floor, and started to speak, without controlling anymore the tears that now started to fall from her eyes.

**Ashley:** "What do you want me to say ! That I'm going to start some sort of metamorphose and I'm going to magically transform into a man so you could have a _normal_ life!"

**Spencer:** "No…I don´t want that!"

**Ashley:** "So what do you want Spencer? I was preparing this for weeks, I tried to make everything perfect for you, I brought the musicians from the other side of the ocean, only for this night, do you know that! I tried to collect everything you had been telling me in the last seven years, of how a perfect evening would be like and I tried to transform this one in that night you had dreamed of. I went to New York to buy you this ring because every time we went there, you stayed there, just watching him, loving him. And that, without speaking of the hours I spend in the cell phone with Mrs Lewis until she couldn´t stand me anymore."

While she said the ring thing, she pulled the black box from her pocket and showed the ring inside it. It was a solitaire, in white gold with one little diamond rock. It was apparently simple, but it was a rare diamond, and so, not a very cheap one. Spencer was speechless, and Ashley continued to speak.

**Ashley: **"And you know why I did that? I did that, because I love you so very much that I was going to do everything I could just to make you happy, just to see your smile. In the last few years I had been trying to be a better person for _you_, just you, because I really wanted to be the person you expect me to be, and because I wanted to be better for you. Why? Because I love you, I love every single thing about the way you talk, about the way you move your hair, the way you smile, the way you sleep and the way you kiss my shoulder when you wake up…I love everything, from the way you think and your kindness, to the way you cry or the way you look when you´re mad at me. And that´s why I did that…because I want to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you, caring you…" She stopped, and then, whispering "But all I can give you it´s this, just me, a girl, a women and this life. I can´t change the world Spencer, but I could try to make it a better place for you, for us, together, if you let me. But I guess…you don´t want that, you´ll just ran of, because of this stupid ignorant and drunken guy who doesn´t even belong to my family said. Do you think I liked that? I would had kicked his ass, if I could, but I was just to surprised to do anything, and you didn´t even gave me time to react, you just…leaved! Which is exactly what i´m going to do now"

Ashley started to walk away from Spencer, who stayed there, looking at her girlfriend leaving from her, from her life and realising how stupid she was for letting that happen, she stand up, and just when the brunette was already far enough for Spencer need to yell, so she could hear her, she started to run towards her.

**Spencer:** "Ashley!"

Ashley turns back and watched Spencer running in her direction, until she stopped, only a few centimetres from her.

**Spencer:** "I´m so sorry, I didn´t mean to be unfair, I just…"

She stopped speaking, caught her breath, and slowly changed the focus of her eyes to Ashley's hands, that she grabbed and pulled against her chest.

**Spencer** (crying, but smiling at the same time): "Yes…"

**Ashley:** "Yes?"

**Spencer:** "Yes, my answer is yes, I want to marry you, only you, exactly the way you are, the only person I had ever loved…the _woman_ I want to wake up and see every morning, for the rest of my life"

Ashley had never felt so worm and happy inside, and so did Spencer. It might had not be the way they both predicted it would be, but it was perfect at that time anyway.

Both girls kissed gently at first, but then with passion, while the rain pulled her bodies closer to one another. And after a few moments, Ashley pulled a little bit away from Spencer, grabbed her hand, and gently placed the ring in her girlfriend finger.

**Ashley:** "Now, that you are officially my _darling fiancé_, lets go back, take of these wet cloths, and re-start things from where we left them back home."

The girls smiled and went back home and into the night that was still a child for both of the lovers.

---

"_Ever tried? Ever failed? No matter. Try Again. Fail Again. Fail better"_

** Samuel Beckett**


	9. The Announcement

The days after the engagement day, transformed into weeks and eventually into months, needless to say Spencer and Ashley were completely absorbed by everything surrounding their near future. The wedding date, wedding party, where to live, the house to buy, the furniture, even the pets and most of all…the honeymoon, of course.

**Spencer:** "Oh c-mon Ashley, we need to decide it already…"

**Ashley:** "Oh relax…we already select Europe!"

**Spencer:** "Oh that´s right, I was just forgetting that _Europe_ is a continent and by it self owns more than 40 countries…" she pushes her hand against her forehead, joking "I´m such a silly girl"

**Ashley** (laughing): "You can bet you are!"

Spencer pulls her tong off to Ashley that returns with the same gesture. They smile and hold hands on the top of the table, from this cute chill out coffee that they use to frequent. But soon the atmosphere becomes more serious.

**Ashley** (in an apprehensive look, arching her eyebrows): "Spence, I hate to remind you but…we´re only two months away from the wedding day and you still didn´t even tell your family you´re engaged…to me. You can´t hide your ring forever, you know?"

**Spencer:** "Yeah, I know… And I didn´t forget it. Actually I was thinking about this weekend to tell them, in my family reunion dinner at my place. Glen is going to be there with his pop-star plastic boobs girlfriend, and so is Clay with Chelse. So I think it would be a good opportunity for us to tell them."

**Ashley** (Choked): "Us?"

**Spencer **(Frowning her face): "Yeah…Us! What is the "oh my God I just reminded that I´m going to belong to the whole Carlin family" look for?"

**Ashley:** "Well…I thought that you were going to make that announcement alone, since I was expecting that you would like to actually have a _not dead_ ´lés- bi – an´ fiancé, to marry with".

**Spencer** (laughing): "Oh don´t be such a moron, they know we´re dating, and not exactly for a few months, so I guess they know it´s only a matter of time until we take a step forward in our relationship"

**Ashley:** "Suuure, except for the fact that it´s a _gay _step."

**Spencer** (giving Spencer a "give me a rest" look): "Ashley…"

**Ashley: **"Well it´s true! I mean your dad maybe, Clay maybe, but your mom and Glen! Don´t think so. Or did you forget of the last year encounter that you and the _gorgeous _Patrick had at your grammas place in Ohio, and to where you´re entire family coincidently couldn´t make it"

**Spencer:** "How could I forget…what a waste of a weekend? But oh well, to bad for them then, you´re my girlfriend, my future wife, _and_ the woman I love, so you´re going to be at that dinner table, next to me, and we´re going to announce our weeding…together, as normal couple would do!"

**Ashley** (Shaking her head, smiling): "Girl, you´re such a Shakespeare drama lover!"

**Spencer:** "You know I am. So…where were we? What about Paris?"

--

Saturday arrived, and so did the nerves. The phone of both girls didn´t stop ringing, this time was Ashley.

**Ashley:** "Bunny…"

**Spencer:** "Yes baby"

**Ashley** (Holding some shirts, and with a baby voice): "I don´t know what to wear!"

**Spencer **(softly laughing): "Ash, it´s just a dinner…at my place, with the people who already know you from back forward, what´s the big deal? Dress…I don´t know, your normal clothes, I guess."

**Ashley **(still with a baby voice): "ohh…nooo, this isn´t a regular dinner. I want them to be impressed, so they can, maybe for just a second, consider that I wouldn´t be such a bad member of the family".

**Spencer: **"Owww sweetie, you´re perfect no matter what you dress. Besides, you know my dad loves you already, and so does Clay. My mom eventually will get use to the idea, and I know she will love you too, when she really gets to know you."

**Ashley:** "Pleeeaaseee baby, help me!"

**Spencer **(laughing): "Ok, ok…so what are the options?"

**Ashley:** "Well…"

**Spencer:** "Ok … I better sit down."

--

**Spencer POV**

Everyone had already arrived, and the atmosphere was so happy because some of them didn´t saw each other for a while. Glen was a professional basketball player now, and he didn´t spend much time with the family anymore, besides he was living at New York now, which make it even harder. Clay married 4 months ago, and even though he was still living in LA, the _just married_ life didn´t give him to much opportunities to visit family as well. So, all the chances for them to visit us are always cheerful. Or at least, at the beginning.

After a few minutes of hugs, and kisses, the ring belt sounded again, it was Ashley. She was so beautiful that I felt my legs shake, it´s incredible how after all this years, she still has that effect on me. Anyway, when I opened the door I saw one Ashley I don´t see very often either. Not from the way she dressed, but for the way she looked, scared and anxious. But that made her appear, even more adorable. And I couldn´t help but kiss her gently in the lips.

**Spencer **(in a hug): "Baby, finally, I was beginning to think that you weren´t coming"

**Ashley:** "I wasn´t going to leave you alone in this, but, I must admit that thought crossed my mind"

**Spencer:** "I´m happy it just crossed. Oh and btw, you look…HOT!"

**Ashley:** "Well…I girl do what she´s got to do."

**Spencer** (laughing): "Oh Shut up! I´m the one who picked the outfit"

**Ashley:** "Yeah it´s true, besides, you look great yourself too"

Clay was close to the door, and saw Ashley and so he went to the door and interrupted the enthusiastic scene of the girls.

**Clay:** "Ashley…so good to see you, you look…" With is eyes wide opened "Wooow…like a real goddess!"

Ashley a little bit embarrassed, approached clay and give him a hug

**Ashley:** "oh, don´t exaggerated, but it´s good to see that you never change."

After getting apart from the hug, Ashley asked

**Ashley:** "So…how was it there?"

**Clay:** "Oh, Praga it´s wonderful, and so the honeymoon was, perfect!"

Chelsea appeared from behind and hold him, putting her arms around his neck

**Chelsea:** "That was because I was there!"

**Clay:** "Of course baby"

With that, Spencer approached Ashley, and holds her hand, revealing her engagement ring, that Chelsea couldn´t help to noticed.

**Chelsea:** "So…this is going to be a rough night, hum?"

**Ashley:** "Yes…it will!"

**Clay:** "And why is that?"

Spencer lifted her hand to show the ring.

**Clay: "**Oh my God, congratulations you guys! I didn´t know that you were engaged…"

**Spencer: **"Shhh…be quiet, don´t rush things, mom and dad don´t know either"

**Clay** (lowering his voice): "Ow, I´m sorry. So you´re going to make the announcement today?"

**Spencer **(Smiling): "Yes we are."

**Chelsea: **"Good luck girls"

**Ashley:** "Thanks. We´re soo going to need it!"

--

Everyone was sitting and having dinner, talking about the new things happening in their life, and Spencer felt this was the perfect moment for them to make the announcement. She holded Ashley´s hand, that was cold as a rock.

**Spencer** (whispering): "Are you ready?"

Ashley nodded, and so, Spencer started to talk

**Spencer:** "Err, guys guys, I would like to get your attention now please."

All the sudden the eyes were all focused in the girls, except for Clay and Chelsea that knowing what was going to happen, holded hands, and smiled to them after that, trying to send some good vibes.

**Spencer:** "Well…even though some of you never really approved (she said, looking at her mom), Ashley and I are together for more then seven years now. And after everything we went in the past few years, we realized that our feelings we´re not vanished, not even colder, but stronger than ever."

Both Spencer and Ashley hearts we´re beginning to beat harder, and spencer stopped talking for a few seconds, to breathe. Ashley, feeling her girlfriend was tense, caressed her leg, and holds her hands, that were tauten to each other, under the table. Spencer looked at Ashley, smiling at her, and she felt relaxed, and strong enough to do what she had planned to do.

**Spencer:** "So, whether you like it or not, and since we´re both adults, graduated, and working, we decided to take one step forward in our relationship, and 5 months ago Ashley asked me to marry her, and I accepted. So we´re going to get married to each other in about two months from today"

Paula´s orbits almost jumped from her eyes, and for a second, she coudn´t believe in what she heard.

**Paula:** "You what?"

--

Tks for the reviews everyone :) that really helps! Send me some more!


	10. God Concept

Both girls knew that just about that moment, the hard part was really about to begin.

**Paula:** "You what?"

**Spencer:** "I´m going to get married. What part of it you didn´t understand?"

**Paula:** "The part where there´s _no man_ to marry with, so the marriage can actually happen."

**Spencer **(ironically): "Honestly mom, you really need to review your legal rights library, because actually, in nowadays, men can finally be dismissed in this kind of things"

**Paula **(raised from the chair, furious and yelling): "Don't you talk to me like that Spencer Carlin. You have to respect your mother. Isn´t there any shame within you anymore?"

Spencer raised from her chair too, she was too confident about what she just did, that she wasn´t going to give up on this so easily. Ashley, in vain, holded her arm and told her to calm down, but she didn´t listen to her.

**Spencer** (now also yelling): "Shame? What should I be ashamed of? Loving and being loved? I don´t think i´m the one that needs to be ashamed in that matter!"

Paula was about to slap Spencer when Artur finally made his move and grabbed her hand.

**Arthur**: "It´s Enough!"

Everyone shut up, sit back down and stayed quiet when he said that. Clay, Glen and their girls were only moving their eyes because the rest of the body was static. The same couldn´t be said about mother and daughter, because we could sense their anger and disappointment to one another just by the visible thoracic movements in their chests. Ashley, in the other hand, couldn´t do anything else but try to calm down her fiancé, caressing her arm and whispering her to relax because it wasn´t really worth it for her to keep up with this conversation. And in this involvement, Arthur continues to speak.

**Arthur:** "Jesus Paula! Why can´t you simply be happy for your daughter? How can´t you see this is her way to happiness! She didn´t choose it, she just follow it, and this girl that you insist on hating so much is the only one that can lead her the way to that hapiness. Truthfully I thought that after all this yeas, you would know it better."

For a few seconds the only thing we could hear was silence, but Paula broke it, looking at Spencer with tearful eyes, and holding her hands.

**Paula:** "I just want what´s best for you…"

**Spencer **(now also crying): "So why can´t you see Ashley is the best for me mom? Why can´t you just let me … be!"

**Paula:** "Because it´s not normal honey. I mean…I could even consent your _affair_ (she said that with disgust, looking to Ashley) with her, but marriage is sacred, it´s holly and all about respect and moral values, it´s commitment for the rest of your life. It´s probably the most blessed thing that can happen between a men and a women. Not a sin…"

Spencer took a deep breath, cleaned up her face, only to let one last tear rolle from her eyes, to the table. And then, calmly…

**Spencer: **"A sin? How can it be a sin if all the things you mentioned exists in my relationship with Ashley? God said "Love one another", not "Woman love men and men love woman". Love is always sacred, no matter what form he might be in. And I feel it mom. I feel love every time I hold her hand or when she covers me with blankets at night, when i´m asleep or holds me when it´s cold, I feel love when she smiles or when she cries with me and takes care of me when i´m sad, most of the times because of your intolerance, I feel _real_ love every time she loves me or when she´s around me. I feel love, mom, even now, that she´s in silence here next to me, hurting with everything you´re saying and mostly with the things you _don´t say, _because even if she´s quiet enough for you not to notice, my love for her is big enough for me to feel her pain without she even say a word.

Spencer lifted Ashley´s face with her hand, so she could meet her eyes, and ear her talking to her.

**Spencer** (smiling and looking deep inside the brunette brown eyes): "And that, mom, that´s what God and Jesus meant when they were talking about love."

Ashley was so touched by her girlfriend declaration of love, that she simply throw her arms over Spencer neck, holding thigh to her body, never wanting to let go that hug she loved so much.

**Ashley** (whispering in Spencer ear): "What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet" Spencer Carlin in our first year of memories".

Spencer felt so worm inside in that moment that she couldn´t hear, see or feel anything else but her girlfriend embrace, and she emotionally smiled, holding her even tighter, close enough to feel their both hearts, now beating in unison.

---

Somehow, they managed to leave the house quickly, and all the sudden Spencer was climbing Ashley´s body in her bed. She didn´t know why she felt like that, but all that she wanted was - not to have sex – but to make love with her girl so badly, in such a way she never really had felt before. And so she did, she gently unbuttoned Ashley´s blouse, kissing the skin from her body that slowly were begining to be revealed, which made Ashley moan softly. After awhile of travelling in her girlfriend body, Spencer had managed to completely undress Ashley and herself, and just when her hands meet the heat and wetness from the inner side of Ashley's thighs, Ashley in a moan whispered at her ear "I love you, Spencer" – "more than life itself". Spencer leaned to the brunette mouth so she could kissed her lips, and deepened herself into her girlfriend body, and into the night, of pleasure and passion, but most of all, love.

---

So what do u think! To cheesy, maybe? Well…let me know! Tks for the reviews once again, keep pressing the button, I sure love to read them.

-joana


	11. Morning After

**Two months after…**

The girls spend their wedding night in a 5 stars Hollywood hotel, Ashley wouldn´t do it for any less than that.

There were cloths everywhere, in the bathroom, hanging on the floor lamp, and on the couch, next to the bed their both dresses were laying, all messy, along with some other stuff, shoes, bras, panties also covering the floor. Well, it was a typical "morning after weeding and sex night" scenario. However, both girls were sleeping quietly.

Spencer was sleeping in a foetal position, and Ashley was hugging her from behind, with her left arm surrounding Spencer's waist, and holding Spencer's hand with hers, close to the blond girl chest. It had been a day and night full of emotions and besides everything, it was a happy day, and it was in that mood the girls woke up.

Ashley woke up first, opening her eyes slowly while breathing the perfume from her _wife´s_ hair. For a few moments, she just couldn´t believe that that actually happened, that they were finally married. Spencer wasn´t her little girlfriend next door anymore, she was her wife and officially family. They were going to share every single day, from now on, with each other, and even though marriage wasn´t something Ashley had dreamed of all her life, now she could really feel cosy inside of it, and make projects for it, also because she knew it was so important to Spencer, the one person she could really give her life for.

The brunette smiled once that thoughts crossed her mind, and kissed spencer´s neck and shoulder, what made her wake up, smiling.

**Spencer **(with a hoarse morning voice): "Good morning, Mss. Carlin"

**Ashley:** "Morning Mss. Davies"

They both laugh with the sound of those names directed for them. They had decided that none of them would change their last name but still, it was funny to hear them.

Spencer rolled over Ashley, fitting their bodies together, and they kissed, tenderly, and after pulling apart their lips, they shared silence, looking deep inside the eyes of each other.

**Spencer: **"You´re so beautifull"

**Ashley:** "Yeah…I know. "

Spencer smiled at her

**Ashley: **"And…I also know you have the hots for me. You can say it…"

Spencer, joking with her, move away from her chest a little bit and lifted her body in a way that she was now sitting on ashley´s waist.

**Spencer:** "Well, don´t _you_ have the hots for me too?" She said, while putting her hands on her waist.

Ashley looked to the blond girl body, now uncovered, right in front of her, and coudn´t help to smile. _The hots? Baby I have the fire_. She thought, and lift her body, to meet the blond´s, and holded her waist.

**Ashley:** "Yeah...well, you´re not bad yourself"

She said, close to spencer´s mouth, but she escape from the kiss, teasing Ashley.

**Spencer:** "Not bad? Is that all you have? If so…you´re not gonna have more from me either".

She pulled herself away from the bed, and so did Ashley, that started to chase her.

**Ashley:** "Ok! You´re HOT…stunning…amazing…"

**Spencer** (running all over the room, smiling): "Not good enough!"

**Ashley:** "…overwhelming, fantastic, brilliant, enthusiastic, gorgeous…"

**Spencer **(nodded with her head in negative): "mmmm…still not enough"

Ashley finally catches her and throws her to the bed, falling upon her, breathless

**Ashley:** "You´re perfect…to me, there is no one else as good as you"

And just when thing were getting animated…

_Knock! Knock!_

**Men:** "Room service"

**Ashley** (rooling her eyes): "Oh men…is it 11 Am already?

**Spencer** (laughing): "I told you not to pre-order it"

**Ashley:** "oh well…lets just ignore him"

**Spencer:** "No…since he´s here, I´m kind of…hungry!"

Ashley move towards her girl again.

**Ashley:** "You could always eat me…"

Spencer laughed, kissed her, and said to her ear "Later!". Then she dressed her dressing gown, and went to open the door, while Ashley dressed hers.

**Spencer:** "Hi!"

**Men:** "Good Morning. Here it is your breakfast Mss. Davies!"

**Spencer:** "Thank you…and it´s Carlin"

**Men:** "oh…i´m sorry, I thought…"

**Ashley** (interrupt, holding spencer´s waist from behind and giving the guy a tip): "I´m Davies. Thank you"

**Men:** "oh…uh…ok! Thanks, so…have a nice day!"

They closed the door and started to laugh.

**Spencer:** "Did you saw his face?"

**Ashley:** "Yeah…"

After a couple minutes, heating and playing around with each other, they started to talk about the weeding, but the first thing spencer could think about was her mother.

**Spencer:** "I was surprised with the way my mom acted all day…so quiet and gentile and even eventually happy with everyone. I wonder what crossed her mind…"

--

Sorry for the late update, but college has been hard on me. lol. I´ll update sooner this time. tks for the reviews! )


	12. Humanizing

**Paula POV**

_It was really strange to wake up this morning and realize that nothing had changed. Everything was exactly in the same way I left it the day before. The world didn´t end, the sun was still shining on my window, the walls were still standing, the cheats were clean and with the same colour, the portraits were still keeping the family pictures, with sparkling smiles on them. Oh…and Arthur was making breakfast, just like if it was an ordinary morning, which, except for me, really appeared to be._

_Glen is sleeping with his girlfriend in his bedroom, but oh well, how cound´t he be, with all the wine and champagne he drink last night…Chelsea is helping Arthur and Clay, oh, he just gave me a morning kiss._

_Still…I can´t understand this. Everyone is happy, and in a good mood, and fine and… Normal! How can that be? Didn´t they realize that there´s something missing? Like…SPENCER!_

_All I can think about is her, my little baby, my one and only daughter, and how I would like to have her here, so we can all be together as family. But she won´t be here anymore…well, at least, not alone, not in the same way._

_Sometimes I wonder: Was I a good mother? Am I a good mother? Sometimes I just don´t know. I mean, all my life I always wanted the best for my children, they´re the most important thing in my life, but still…I can´t stop to think that I might had failed, in some way._

_I look at Spencer…how can life turn out to be so completely y different of what I planned for her, or what we actually planned and dreamed together? She used to be so different, so much more like…my baby! She´s so grown up now, and she grow up to became something I never expected her to be._

_Yesterday, when I saw her, at first, I simply didn´t know how to feel or what to do. She was so sparkling in that wedding dress that, even though it wasn´t the conventional type, it looked so good on her, and I really could see happiness, all over her face, and for a few seconds I felt so happy for her too. I mean, I could see her eyes glowing, and I swear I never saw her smile as big as the one she showed every time she approached Ashley that day. But that was exactly the "problem", the fact that it was because of…Ashley!_

_Eight years ago, I never thought this would end up this way. I always thought that Spencer would move on, that this was just a silly phase, and once she starts college, Ashley would be gone, if not sooner. But then, the college arrived, and so did the gifts, and the calls, and the dinners, and the weekends, and the happiness, and the drama, and even…the lingerie! And guess what? All from or for Ashley!_

_But … even then, I thought it might pass, I always thought it might pass, after all, with so many people in the world, why would that happen to ME, to my daughter…well, I never thought it was real until yesterday, I never thought it was real until I saw Spencer giving her hand to Ashley that placed the ring on her finger, or when they hugged after, and when they…oh my god, when they…kissed! That was just…to strong for me. Yes, I might have saw them kissing before, but…people use to tell me I only saw what I wanted, and that was probably true. I was blind! But at that moment, healed from my loss of sight, I was just preparing to leave, I just couldn´t stand it anymore, I couldn´t see that anymore. And that was when Spencer hold my arm, and gave me one of the most tightest hugs ever, and when she pulled herself away, I could see a tear rolling from her eyes when she said "Thank you for being here, it means the world to me." After that, we kept silence for a moment, because I simply didn´t know how to react. I was holding my heart on my hands, and I felt that I was probably holding hers too. She hugged me once again, maybe expecting me to say or do something, but I didn´t…I couldn´t, I was static, and that was when she said it: "I love you, mom!". And that was the moment that I truly realized how important this girl was for her, and that I couldn´t do anything else but accept her, as family, because that was the only way of keeping my daughter, not only with me, but most of all, happy. So after that, after somehow this huge weight move out of my shoulders, I was finally capable of hugging her back, and like magic, words came out from my mouth naturally. "I love you too honey, so much…you´re the most important thing in my life! I can only wish you well sweetie, you´re my little baby, you will always be! And if this is the only road you have to reach happiness, then follow it, because I will always be there for you…and for Ashley."_

--

So…what do u think?! I just felt I needed to write this. After eight years, something needs to change, even in someone like Paula.

Kiss

Joana


	13. Back to Venice

**Author Note: **I´m really really sorry for not updating soon, but college isn´t exactly giving me any rest, besides, i´ve been a little bit lazy lately. But anyway, I hope you like it, and thank you so much for all your reviews, it really means a lot to me!! So, once again, thank you so much you all, you rock!. And, I would like to give a special tks to Emokitten, for encouraging me, and for giving me "The puppy eyes" that gave me the will to keep going with this. Ahaha, You´re great dear. Love u!

--

**Back to the Scenario from the first chapter…**

It was sunset time in Venice, and the girls shared an amazing scenario near the river, only one step away from the sky, falling over them. Ashley kept Spencer´s body in such a protective embrace that the heartbeat in their blood, flowing all over their bodies, could be sensed by each other as is if they were only one, and the heat coming from their breath, next to their ears, could only prove them, they were still alive. As if the world might end in any moment and they would be pushed aside with it. Additionally, in that matter, every second was sensed and lived as if it was the last, and time worked only as a prelude to a kiss – their kiss.

It was like the rush felted in the rest of the world coudn´t break that silence, that peace they were involved in, but even so, somehow, the vibration coming not from their hearts, but from Ashley´s cell phone, would and could do that.

It was Kayla in the phone, and Ashley, cheerfully, without leaving the blonde's body though, picks it up.

**Ashley:** "Hey kay! How are you?"

**Kayla** (joyfully): "Hiiii Ash! I´m fine, but the question is, how are the newly weds doing?! Enjoying Venice much?! Or the fantastic view from your hotel room, maybe?!"

**Ashley:** "ahah! Really funny. I knew you would learn something from me, eventually! But no, my dear sis, because you know…I married a very veryyy curious girl, so, we definitely need to sneak around every corner from this city, if not the country!"

Spencer punched Ashley´s arm, softly "Hey!!"

**Ashley** (laughing): "Well…it´s true!"

**Spencer:** "Yeah…I know. But you shouldn´t say it…to your sister!" she said timidly.

Both Ashley and Kayla laughed, and Kayla shouted from the cell phone "We´re family now Spence, no secrets to family, right?"

**Spencer** (smiling): "Right…"

**Ashley:** "Now, seriously, Venice is like, perfect! It´s like, everything flows in the water. The ambulances are boats, taxis are boats, and cars…are boats! Everything "walks" upon the water. It´s remarkably beautiful and new. We´re really having a blast! Really…"

**Kayla: **"Oh, that´s great! I´m so happy for you two. After all you went throw…you´re finally, officially, a couple! And have the opportunity to enjoy things, like one."

**Ashley **(looked at Spencer and smiled, holding her tightly): "Yeah…I know!"

**Kayla:** "So…I was just calling to see how you we´re doing and to wish you two the best weak ever!! Oh and also to remind you that you really need to bring me a present, and it better be an amazing one, because I soooooooooo deserve it. I mean, I´m not only bearing your Mother, but i´m also standing your fans!!!"

Ashley and Spencer laughed

**Ashley:** "ohh poor you, but c-mon isn´t that hard…well about my mother, maybe, but my fans?! Give me a break!"

**Kayla:** " Oh you´re sooo wrong. I mean, there´s people at the house everyday, asking if you really get married, or wanting to leave presents, and gifts, and randomly their undies mysteriously end up on the flowers from the garden. Real sweet, right? Oh and this without talking about the love letters, or desperate screams for you to divorce Spence and marry them. Jesus! Eventually, they´ll made their moves over me, so they can be near you!"

**Spencer:** "Well…you can tell them that it´s true, she´s mine for sure!"

**Ashley:** "Spencer, don´t be so possessive! I´ve plenty love to give"

Spencer looked at her, madly.

**Ashley:** "Ok ok, i´m just joking. Geez…besides being curious, she´s temperamental too, hm?. Can you believe it Kay? I must be crazy to marry one like her!"

The sisters laughed, but not Spencer though.

**Kayla:** "She´s perfect Ashley Davies, don´t screw up!

**Ashley:** "I won´t"

**Kayla:** "Anyway, I need to hang up know, it´s not like i´m rich or something…but wait a minute, I actually am! Still, I need to go."

**Ashley:** "ahaha. Silly! Take care dear, thank you for calling."

**Kayla:** "No problem. Bye!"

**Ashley:** "Bye."

Both girls hang up the phone, and Spencer was softly smiling, but with a worried look on her face, to which Ashley couldn´t help to notice and comment.

**Ashley:** "Hey baby, what´s wrong?!"

**Spencer** (whispering, and with a forced smile): "Oh it´s nothing, just silly things…"

She moved her eyes away from Ashley´s. But the brunette quickly, pull them back to their vision camp, with her hand, facing the blond again..

**Ashley:** "Even so, I want to know. You´re family now and you´re also the most important person in my life. I want to share everything with you, and I want to know everything about you, even the silly parts." She said, smiling.

**Spencer:** "Well…Am I really that important? I mean, you´ll have the world if you want too, lots of pretty girls, boys…chasing you, wanting you and you just need to blink and they´ll do whatever you want. But you know…I kind of, relate to monogamy, so…I don´t really like the idea of it."

**Ashley**(with a smirking face): "Ewww…boys!!! Never!"

**Spencer:** "I´m not kidding Ashley…"

**Ashley** (now, more serious): "Baby, my love, I will always come back to you and only you. Because you´re the only one that I want. The only one that I need, and more important, the only one that I love and want to spend the rest of my life with. So you don´t have to worry about that, ever! I promise you, with all my heart, I will always be there, for you…_only!_"

Spencer hugged her wife tightly against her body, and whispered in a relived voice "Oh, I love you so much"

Ashley smiled, and replied with the same sentence, only to pull a bit away from Spencer, after saying it, and say with a naughty face

**Ashley:** "Which reminds me, that Kayla made a good point. We really need to go back to the hotel to enjoy _the view_, don´t you think?!"

**Spencer** (smiling): "I can´t think of anything better"

After that, the girls, holding hands, made their way back to the hotel, leaving a night already set behind them, and a bright new star lighted sky upon the love they had ahead them that evening.

--

So what do you think?! I love to hear what you think so…feel free to reply!

jo


End file.
